Where you lead, I will follow
by shelbysue1992
Summary: How can four words change the lives of so many people? My story on how things will move on.
1. Chapter 1

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen! I think this is where we would leave off. This is short but I am thinking a chapter a week is going to be great for this story. Please give me reviews, comments and suggestions. The rating is M for future chapters that may include some Gilmore love story's."

 **A moment in time**

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant"

The silence that followed was deafening. The only noise that could be heard was the sharp intake of breath from my mother as her eyes scanned my face to show any sign of teasing, then her eyes on my stomach an back to the ground. It was as if time stood still and this would be one of the moments that I would look back on forever. Her eyes turned toward me and the looked right through into my soul. I was this woman, just sixteen years later. I was her. Maybe a different time frame and different set of circumstances but I was her. Scared, jobless, and alone.

No. Not alone. I had this family of misfits that would watch after me. I would be okay and the book. The book would bring money in but now it would hold a whole other section...

"You're what?"

She stated it not like a question but not like a statement either. It was this breathless sequence of words that didn't fit together. I looked behind her for a moment until I realized that she as speaking to me. I was the source of her confusion. My child was the source of this worry. The bomb I had just dropped would make anyone feel as if their world was spinning, epically my mother.

"I'm pregnant"

There it was again. Those two little words that had just completely changed everything. It was like a wrecking ball had completely dropped into our lives. It was no longer just Mom and I. It was. It was. Oh lord, who was going to tell Grandma….

A hand went to my stomach and another grabbed hand and held on. This would be another moment. This would be another picture I would hold inside my mind again and never let go. A breath went out of my body I didn't know I was holding on to.

And then the walls fell.

An arm was thrown over me and pulled me closer, but her hand never left my stomach. It was like she wanted to protect us both. This woman who had spent the last thirty-two years sacrificing everything for me, she was still doing just that. The love that it promised and gave was enough to feel okay in the moment. I grabbed her body and held it back to mine. My hand laying on top of hers, fingers interlocking, I was always okay in her arms. I always have been and always would be. When I held her hands I knew we could handle everything. I breathed in a whiff of her hair. The same smell. The same safe smell. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. What felt like forever ended. She pulled apart first and I looked away. Her hand never left mine my stomach and my hand never left hers. I had to be strong like her. I reached to wipe my tears away before she stopped me.

"Hey. It's okay. You're going to be okay"

"Mom. I just…"

"Rory. Just. Just stop for a second and let me process this. It will be okay but I just need a moment to process this"

There it was. I knew it was there. The big elephant in the gazebo dressed in a tutu and a shirt labeled in disappointment. It had to have been there. I couldn't expect it not to be there. This was never the plan. This was never the way things were supposed to play out. I looked out into town. This perfect little whack job of a town. My entire life was in these streets, in these building, in these shops and homes. The way the air felt against my face, the way the sounds made me feel at home.

My eyes went to my stomach. No bump. Just over seven weeks along. I had only known for a few days but I wanted to wait until after the wedding. My mother thumb grazed over my stomach. Calming her fears and mine. There was life here. My child. My baby. Life would never be the same now. Our hands still there over my child. It would never be the same.

And for once that would have to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Guys I am so sorry I realized it uploaded the wrong chapter! This is the new Chapter! So sorry! This is Lorelai's thoughts on where we left and from here we will continue. Expect Chapters every Sunday night! Once again Reviews or comments are so so appreciated!"_

 **"Chapter 2"**

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant"

The world stood still. My breath drew in and I held it. The air crisp inside my lungs burned as I tried to understand this strange concept that had been laid before me. Everything stopped on a dime. How could this happen? How could my little girl do this? My eyes scanned over Rory's face. She had to be joking. This had to be a way to make the wedding seem like a joke. I locked eyes and saw that this wasn't a joke. This was real. This moment was real. This was a moment I was supposed to remember.

Oh Shit Rory's pregnant. Dear baby Daniel this can't be real. This can't be real. The only words that I could get out came out a ramble of syllables so Lorelai Gilmore that I didn't understand them myself.

"You're what?"

Way to go Loreai, you know what your daughter just said.

Blue eyes locked into mine. Those crystal blue orbs that had been passed down from generation to generation. My eyes locked into mine. My child. My little girl. This had to be a joke. Some sick wedding present that she wanted to give her mother. I started to smile when I watched her mouth move and her eyes go downcast into the ground. This was real.

"I'm pregnant"

There it was again. Those two little words that were going to change her life forever. She was me, just sixteen years later. She was too young… Wait no. She's an adult, not in high school. Not me. She isn't sixteen. I'm here for her. Her situation is completely different, she has me. Not my situation. Not my situation.

I turned my face towards hers. She was lost. She looked terrified as her eyes considered the distance from here until now. Was she seeing her future? Was she picturing what life would be like as a mother for her? My eyes found her stomach…

Oh shit I'm gonna be a grandma

My hand reached out and I placed it on her stomach. I was going to be a grandmother. She laid her hand on top of mine and I pulled her close. My little girl was going to be a mother. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes. The breath I was holding felt as if it was the only thing that was holding us both back. The only thing that was causing the ground not to crumble under us. I felt Rory's tears soak into my sweater and I held on closer. She needed me to be the strong one right now. Just as always, I needed to place her first. I pulled away. Knowing that if I didn't that we would stay like this for hours.

Her eyes quickly locked behind her so I reached out and grabbed her chin.

"Hey. It's okay. You're going to be okay"

I stated it like a broken promise. How could I know these things? How would I know what the next few months would fail?

"Mom I just…"

I couldn't let her finish that sentence. The way she looked at this moment. It would be another one of those moments I wouldn't forget. I knew once she started it would all come out. All at once. Everything she feared and worried about. All of it. Logan, Jess the whole mess would start rambling down and… I just couldn't right now.

"Rory. Just. Just stop for a second and let me process this. It will be okay but I just need a moment to process this"

The world felt different now. The world had always been so good to Rory. She had never had to go without. I worked so we could have the life we always dreamed of. Now. Now it felt pointless. Like everything was supposed to come to this moment in time.

Another moment I would never forget.

A baby. A baby wasn't a part of that plan for her. She was supposed to be the one who changed the world. She was the one who was supposed to make the Gilmore name proud. She was supposed to be my dad's pride and joy. Thank God he wasn't here to see this. We all know how that would have played out. Rory couldn't have handled that right now anyway.

Oh Lord what is Mom going to think?

I need coffee.

What will Luke think?

Stars Hallow Just got a who stack of rumors for a few months that will keep Ms. Patty busy.

My thumb skimmed across her stomach unconsciously. I had never removed it. She needed to know that I would always be here for her. Her and her child. Even if my mind was going a trillion miles a hour. I would never leave or be distraught. I would not be my parents. My eyes scanned the street. Still empty as the sun was beginning to rise. Soon the lights and lives of people would start to wake up and begin. The sleepy little town where nothing ever changed.

Little did they know that everything had just been turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

_Its Sunday! I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_

 _" Just One More Moment"_

"With who?" she said into the empty space between us. As if this question could fix all the problems in the world

"Mom is that really the most important question? Out of everything?" Doubt traced my lips and I looked anywhere but to my mother. The sidewalk, the clouds... I looked like Betty White trapped in a circle room trying to find an escape.

"What do you mean not important?! I cannot think of one thing that would be more important than this. Finding Jimmy in the well is not more important than this! Finding out if Voldemort is really dead or alive is not more important than this!"

"Mom Stop!" I semi yelled. Her head whipped around and met my eyes so quick that I froze in my place. I felt like that girl who had dropped out of Yale and had given her life to a man and the DAR. Reckless and out of control. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

"This wasn't the plan, Rory" she said softly breaking me out of my inner mind game. She got up and walked in front of me and threw her hands up in the air. "Haven't we done everything in our powers not to make you like this… not like me!" she finished with a shout. This was her worst fear coming into reality for her only daughter.

The tears in her eyes finally came spilling out and she stood in front of me with her hands lowering back to her side. The breaths she took were unsteady and unsure of themselves. Her body was shaking and her eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was breaking in front of me and I couldn't watch. I looked around. People were moving and starting to stare. People couldn't find out this way.

"You're getting married in a few hours. Can we just not do this right now?" giving nay hope that the discussion can be held off just another couple hours.

"No Rory. We do this now. This isn't something we hide. This isn't something we wait to find out until after the fake wedding! This is happening now!" sounding exasperated

I jumped to my feet and turned my body around to walk back to the house. I wasn't doing this here. I wasn't going to allow the entire town to know my failures, like they hadn't known the entire last year of my life what a failure this was. I wasn't "back", but now it looked like I had no choice in the matter. My feet reached the middle of the gazebo and a hand hit my shoulder and turned me around.

"Rory!" My mother half screamed "Talk to me!" Tears streaked down her face and her words shook me to my core.

"Fine! Its Logan's! Are you happy! Now you know! I'm just like you!?" I yelled. My body was shaking. I felt like a child on a carousel. A never-ending ride that was supposed to be enjoyable but all I wanted to do is get sick. My eyes looked around and I saw people were staring. Just great.

We faced each other. Each drawing a line in the sand that no one wanted to cross. We stood there, the same person, staring into the same eyes. We had both laid down and built too many walls to allow this to continue. I couldn't contain myself any more. The tears began to flow and I wrapped my arms around myself and began to sob. The world felt small now. Not a place where I once roamed and felt like I was on top of everything. I couldn't make a pros and cons list for a baby. I wasn't sure when my knees hit the white polished wood but I felt their steadiness under me.

I felt arms wrap around myself and picked me back up. I was taken in the arms of my mother once more in less than a fifteen-minute span.

"Kid come on. Let's go home" she whispered.

The walk back to the house was quiet. Her arm never left my shoulders and my eyes never left the sidewalk. The grey cement went past in a blur as I tried to process my thoughts. The air felt good on my hot face from where the tears had left their mark. By the time my mind started to rewire to what all had happened we were walking up the stairs into the house.

It was awkward. The floor felt like it was falling in under me I was led into the house and sat on the couch, with my mother by my side. She looked around and grabbed a blanket and propped her legs on the table in front of her and patted her lap. I laid down and placed my head on her lap and closed my eyes.

"Mom, where is Luke?" I asked. Knowing that I had just rained a bucket of rain on her wedding day. Even if it was a fake wedding just for the town, it was just as important.

"He is at Liz an TJ's house getting ready for the wedding. We didn't want anyone but you guys to know we had gotten married. We have a couple hours and I think we both need a nap." She stated. I looked up and she looked exhausted and terrified. Maybe she thought the nap would allow her to restart the day and all this would all be a dream. I closed my eyes and allowed her hands to brush though my hair. My mind drifted into a world where one day I would do this to my child.

Hopefully just down another path like I was supposed to follow.

The nap wasn't nearly long enough to settle any fears for me. I woke up to the sound of the shower running and my mother humming in the background. I looked around the living room and took a deep breath and exhaled. Life was changing. Mom was marring Luke in front of this little town we called home. Everything was changing but everything was still the same. I was back home and still trying to change the world. My eyes raced over the table and saw a note with my mother's handwriting. I picked it up and wiped my eyes and took a breath as I read.

 **Rory, its all going to be okay. I love you…Mom**

I took the note and folded it up and placed it in a locket that my mother had given me at the start of the summer. A simple gold chain with a heart shaped locket that held a picture of us from years past. The promise and her were always to be carried around, and it would all be okay.

Footsteps came down the steps and my mother's eyes caught onto mine. We both smiled, knowing that today was the day we had all been looking forward to. The day my mother no longer was a Gilmore but became a Danes.

"Ready to get Hitched?"

"So Ready"

A few hours later and both women were ready to embrace the next change that life was giving them. No grand entrance was needed, mother and daughter walked into the town square and the town was waiting, just like it had been all those years ago when they walked in. Lorelei took her daughters hand and wrapped it around hers and walked down the makeshift isle. Luke and Jess stood waiting with smiles on both of their faces as the two women approached. After words were said and promises spoken the words "I do" were uttered.

The town clapped and lights sparkled as Luke dipped my mom for a kiss that would put anyone to shame. We all laughed as they walked down the steps and were embraced by the arms of the town. I looked up and brown eyes caught mine and a sly smile spread across his face. He walked the few steps and stopped in front of me. No longer the insecure boy who had run countless times and too many to recall but a steady man who had life together. He muscles showed through his shirt and it took my breath away.

"You look beautiful Rory" He said as his hand touched my cheek. I quickly looked away my face turned red. Jess didn't need to see my brokenness and heartache. I looked up and our eyes met and I smiled back, placing a mask on to make it through the day.

"Of all the Gin joints in all the towns, you're here" I fake laughed.

"Had to see my girls" He whispered and grabbed my hand and placed a note inside it and walked away to join the crowd. I stood there and waited until I could walk back across the gazebo and be unseen. I took a breath in and opened the note.

I believe in you… and us- Jess


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I apologize, there will not be a chapter today. My father suffered a stroke and heart attack and is currently in the ICU.

I am so so so sorry and will post a chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! I wanted to let you know my dad just left the hospital. I am so so sorry for no update but i promise you will receive one this week. It may not be tomorrow but it will be this week! I love you all and thank you all for the well wishes!


End file.
